Delusional Apprehensions of Reality
by gurenge
Summary: Akane goes about her day while wondering where Ranma could be. Major character death.


Summary: Akane goes about her day while wondering where Ranma could be.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi ©

Delusional Apprehensions of Reality

* * *

The sky seemed as though rain would pour upon them any minute now; she couldn't help but roll her eyes at how long Ranma seemed to be taking to meet her downstairs. It's been over two years now – she was sure he'd be used to the routine by now. They had been short one umbrella when Dr. Tofu had accidently torn it to pieces one evening Kasumi had gone over. But that didn't mean Akane actually mind sharing hers with the pigtailed teen, as long as he allowed her to stay dry alongside him with her given space.

"Ranma, we're going to be late!" She called out, and maybe she shouldn't have, as her eldest sister winced when she did so. She blushed lightly, always feeling in tip-toes when it came to her Kasumi, as her feminine mannerism still hadn't reached its peak. But if only Ranma would rush downstairs. She watched as Kasumi walked to her, her arms stretched out, gently pressing on her back with a fond smile as Kasumi had always managed to smile.

"Akane, maybe – "

"I'll go ahead and leave Ranma the umbrella, I'm sure he'll hate arriving to school as his girl form. I can dry up when I get there, Kasumi."

And within seconds she was rushing out the doors, her walking speed's starting out regular before she began sprinting and jogging to fully running. Her breath was heavy and she could feel the hot air press against her fair skin as her bag swung back and forth, being tightly secured by the strong grip of her hand. And she kept on running. She didn't want to be caught in the rain.

When she arrived to school the rain poured down and she released a heavy breath, hoping that would push the sudden weight she had felt on her chest that morning. But it didn't. Something felt off. "Are we testing today, Yuka?" Akane asked her friend as she set her school bag atop her desk, taking some of her journals out; she needed to peak at some of the notes from previous lectures, she didn't feel as prepared if so. She felt her friend's eyes drawn on her, smiling tenderly at her, as though Akane was a small kitten at the side of the road of busy traffic. "You know, forget it, I remember now. That's next week, right?"

That school day had been exhausting, and it didn't help that her mind wondered most of the time where her adventurous fiancé had wondered to as he hadn't bothered to show at school. It made her walk home lonesome she had come to admit consciously; but not aloud. She glanced at the rustic fence at her side, involuntarily laughing softly as she visualized the teen inside the ditch's water with his black stands of hair begin to turn red, an upset expression piercing at her with an accusing finger.

"Where are you, Ranma?" She asked no one in particular.

The air felt crispy and still hot, the rain from earlier having no effect whatsoever. And she felt her shoulders heavy, it made her wish she were home already. Nabiki was probably already there, beaten her to the TV and whatever snacks Kasumi provided as a meantime while she prepped for dinner. Aside from wasting time in her bedroom, as Akane didn't really share much of her taste in daytime television with her older sister, she could maybe convince Ranma to spar with her just until Kasumi called for them.

And yet she wanted to get home, the blue haired teen walked patiently towards home. Give her fiancé time to arrive before she does, unless he caught her walking to place himself right next to her. She almost expected him to; any minute now. There it was again – her heavy chest. Maybe she should take a small detour from home, ask Dr. Tofu if he could quickly examine her. Feeling lightheaded as she had been recently wasn't normal.

Her mind went silent; listening intensely as her school shoes tapped against the old pavement of the sidewalk, guiding her towards the family doctor. For all she knew, Ranma could be there, getting examined after being hurt from some sudden challenge that would appear from thin air. When arriving, she quickly changed into some slippers, smiling bubbly at the brunette man who gazed at her in awe.

"Akane, what are you doing here?" He didn't expect an actual answer from her, as he seemed genuinely happy to see her suddenly. Her smile only grew and she went to embrace the tall man, feeling a swarm of emotions suddenly pour on her, as though his arms wrapped around her reminded her or something; _someone_.

Her eyes were wide and she tried to keep them open as long as she could, hoping they'd dry up before he could notice she wanted to cry. Her hands held onto his top, and stood still, hoping she had somehow managed to stop time. The heavy feeling on her chest was back and she didn't how to ask him what was wrong with her, because she feared he didn't have an answer. Nowadays no one seemed to have an answer.

"It's okay," she heard him whisper and she shook her head very gently, almost as if she were afraid to break him. He rubbed her back softly like Kasumi had done so that morning before she interrupted her midsentence.

"I have to go," she said quietly, pushing herself away and slipping from him embrace, giving the small room once glance before ignoring his calls at her and rushing out of his clinic. Her legs went haywire, and she began running again, ignoring the strain of a possible cramp on her calves. She was breathing heavier by the second, her mouth gasping for air as she felt like she was suffocating. This feeling, this anxiety had her trapped and she wanted out.

"Ranma," she called out, not caring how much of a maniac she seemed, not caring that the town began to stare at her with concern, "you dummy! Answer me!" Her voice cracked and she gulped hard, looking around frantically while her school bag swung violently side to side. "Damn it, idiot! Where are you?"

She didn't know where she was running towards. Her mind had been too distracted to take note she was now in just her knee-socks.

"Akane!" She heard someone call, forcing her feet to stop and turn, the desperate in her hoping it'd be _him_. But it wasn't. And she knew it wouldn't be.

"Ryoga, I'm sorry," she said trying to sound calm and controlled and collected, "I don't have time. I'm – "

"Akane, you need to stop," he demanded and she felt her knees lock with a burning sensation traveling up her throat, as though she were to puke acid, feeling nauseous and _sad_. So sad. He went to her, daring to place his hands on each of her forearms to help her keep balanced, searching her misty eyes for _any_ clue that she wasn't insane. "He's gone! Ranma's gone, Akane."

"No, no, Ryoga, he's not!" She was shouted loudly shaking her head, knowing her denial wouldn't change what happened. Knowing she couldn't bring him back, no matter how much she desperately wished she could give up her breath for his. "He's coming back," she rubbed the palm of her hand against her eyes, "he promised," not sounding audible even in her mindset. _Ranma couldn't be gone, he just couldn't_. "He said so, Ryoga." Her voice was now trembling and he began to sit her down on the ground, enveloping his arms around her defenseless body.

"_Gee, Akane, why you gotta be such a crybaby? Don't be scared, okay? Ryoga's on his way for you, but in the meantime, I've got some butt to kick." _

"_Ranma _–_!" _

"_I'll be back in a jiffy; you can be sure of that. I promise." _

* * *

A/N: I recently came across a mood that got me _angsty_, and also recently reentered the ranma fandom. I really had this idea circling in my mind, and I hope it turned out okay; though I didn't know how to end it. I don't know if anyone has written anything similar, but if so, could you guys link it to me? I would appreciate it! Also, I didn't proofread _anything_, so please I apologize in advance for any errors and/or mistakes! (Plus, it was fairly rushed!)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
